


Forgive me?

by addictedtomtdew8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtomtdew8/pseuds/addictedtomtdew8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Isaac have been dating and Erica tries to make a move. You get mad and Isaac makes it up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, also my first smut. So please comment and let me know what I can do to improve.  
> I do apologize for any mistakes or errors.

The shrill ringing of the bell signals the end of first period. You let out a sigh, hefting your bag higher on your shoulder as you stood up from the desk. Ms. Blake had just assigned some paper on the Crucible and how it tied in with the Salem Witch hunts. She wanted everyone to partner up and write the paper together. Grinning at Stiles as he stood up next to you, you elbowed him in the arm.

“Partners?” You asked. 

Stiles gave you a grin, nodding his head enthusiastically. “Definitely. After we finish it, we can kill some zombies.” Stiles said, making a gun with his hands and sweeping it across the classroom, killing imaginary zombies. 

“Sounds like a plan.” You made your way to your locker, entering you combination; you opened the locker and pulled out your chemistry book. Pushing it shut, Stiles and you made your way to Mr. Harris’s class for Chemistry. Sitting down next to Stiles, who was your usual partner, you pulled out a notebook and a pen. 

“Hey Sweetheart.” You smiled and tilted your head up to look into the beautiful blue eyes of your boyfriend, Isaac. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead. Even though you guys had been dating for the last 7 months, you still couldn’t get use to the fact that sweet, affectionate boy was yours. 

“Hey baby.” You gave him a smile. He returned the smile, placing his hand on your shoulder. He rubbed his finger across the exposed skin up your shirt. Flashing a smile at the hitch in your breath, he pulled his hand away as the bell rang. That smile stayed on his face as he felt the rise in your heartbeat. Being around Isaac always made your heart work overtime. He just had to smile at you for your face to flush a bright crimson and your heart to beat erratically. 

He slid into the seat in front of you. You rolled your eyes as Erica sat down next to Isaac. She turned toward you and gave you a glare. You and her use to be good friends until Isaac had asked you out. She had then done a complete 360 and now hated your guts, going out of her way to make your life miserable. Opening your mouth to speak, Stiles beat you to it. “Quit being a bitch.” Erica turned toward him, her eyes flashing yellow. She didn’t get to say anything though because Mr. Harris started speaking, explaining that everyone would be working in partners, making edible crystals. 

Glancing at Stiles, you raised an eyebrow. “So Batman, do you think you can make this without killing me?” You asked jokingly. 

“Of course Robin. I’d never do anything to my sidekick.” You let out a chuckle and started adding ingredients to the beaker.

“Stiles, hand me sucrose.” You held out a hand to him, not looking up. “Stiles, sucrose.” 

Finally having enough of it, you looked up, to see Stiles staring straight ahead, his mouth hanging open in the usual Stiles’ fashion. You followed Stiles’ gaze, to see Erica running her hand up and down Isaac’s thigh. Isaac wasn’t paying any attention to her, but he wasn’t stopping her either. She must have felt your gaze, because she swung her head toward you and gave you, what you could only call a predatory grin. She squeezed his thigh with her hand, her lips curling into another smile. 

You felt a red haze pass over your eyes, and Stiles yelling, “Oh my god, y/n.” you blinked, coming out of your daze, to see Erica sporting a red mark on her face, your chemistry book lying on the ground. Isaac was staring at you, his mouth agape. “Principal’s office now.” You heard Mr. Harris say. You grabbed your book and notebook, stuffing it into your bag, not bothering to look at Isaac, you stormed out of the classroom, making your way to the principal’s office. 

On the way you tried to piece together what had happened. From the looks of it, you had blacked out and thrown your book at Erica. You hoped she had gotten your message; don’t mess with your boyfriend. 

Sitting down in the chairs lining the wall, you waited for the principal to call you in. you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. Pulling it out you opened the message, it was from Isaac.

**What the hell was that?**

Shaking your head, you typed back. **I don’t know what you’re talking about.**

**Don’t play stupid. You know exactly what you did.**

**Let’s just say I don’t know what I did. Enlightment me.** You weren’t kidding. You had pretty much gotten so angry that you had blacked out. 

**Alright I’ll play your game. You threw your book at Erica. Why did you do that?**

**Don’t play stupid Isaac. You know exactly what you did. Besides she’s a fucking werewolf. Not like I could really hurt her if I tried.** You let out a small chuckle at that, you wish it had hurt her though. You usually would never wish harm on anyone but something about Erica made you want to hurt her.

“y/n.” You heard the principal call you. You stuffed your phone into your pocket and stood up, making your way into the office. He gestured for you to sit down. Plopping down into the chair, you stared at him. 

“Why are you here?” He asked.

You gave a shrug of your shoulders. “I’m not sure. Someone told me I hit another student with a book. I don’t remember doing it though.” 

“You don’t remember? Do you do that a lot?” He gave you a concerned gaze. His hands were resting in front of him on the desk, at your comment about not remembering though, he picked up a pen and starting writing.

“No, this would be the first time.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

You shook your head no. 

He let out a sigh as he opened a folder on his desk. “I see you have never gotten in trouble before today. I’m going to have to suspend you for the rest of today and tomorrow. Hopefully this never happens again. You can go now.” He waved a hand at you, ushering you out the door. 

Rolling your eyes, you stood up and made your way out to the parking lot. You sent a text to Stiles letting him know you got suspended and you would see him later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica tries to make a move on Isaac. You get mad and Isaac makes it up to you.

Upon arriving home, you had called your parents and let them know what was going on. They were away for business. They were rarely ever home. 

Grabbing a bag of chips from the kitchen, you made your way to your bedroom. Sitting down in front of your laptop, you opened it. Turning it on, you pulled out your copy of the Crucible from your bag. Opening it you started reading, typing as you went along things that seem important. 

A few hours later, you woke to a knock on the door. Glancing down at the clock on your laptop, you noticed it was 3 o’clock already. Letting out a yawn, you made your way downstairs to the front door. Opening it, you were greeted with the sight of Isaac standing it there. You pushed the door shut and walked away. Isaac stuck his foot in the door, causing you to stop and turn around. 

“Go away Isaac.” You told him, crossing your arms across your chest.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, pushing the door shut. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Really Isaac, Don’t play stupid, you know what you did.” You rolled yours, giving him your best sarcastic tone, mocking his text from earlier. 

“No I don’t.” He took a step toward you. You held out a hand toward him, motioning for him to stop. 

“Really? You don’t know. Let’s start with the fact that Erica was all over you and you did nothing to stop her. If you want to be with her, don’t string me along. Go be with her.” You yelled at him, turning around so he wouldn’t see that you were about to start crying. 

You felt a hand land on your shoulder and push you around. Isaac slid his other hand under your chin and tilted your head up. “What? I don’t want to be with her. I want to be with you. “Isaac used his thumbs to wipe away the tears leaking out of the corners of your eyes. “I love you y/n, not Erica. I’m sorry I didn’t stop her; I was just focused on doing the experiment. It won’t ever happen again.” 

Isaac cupped your cheeks in his hand, pressing his lips against yours. The kiss started out slow and sweet, an apology. You knew that Isaac loved you and that he was probably absorbed in the experiment. When Isaac focused on something, he tended to forget anything and everyone around him. 

You slid your arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to yours. Your eyes fluttered close as Isaac deepened the kiss, his tongue mapping the inside of your mouth. He pressed his pelvis against yours, pressing hard, causing you to let out a whimper in Isaac’s mouth at the feel of his erection. 

You reluctantly pulled away from Isaac, wanting to continue the kiss but needing to take a breath. You stepped away from Isaac, letting your hands fall next to your sides. You took a couple of deep breaths before meeting Isaac’s gaze. He was staring down at you with a lustful gaze, that trademark smirk on his face. “Forgive me?” Isaac asked, stroking your cheek with his thumb. You nodded your head, giving him a smile. “Of course. You know I can never stay mad at you for long.” 

Isaac grinned at you, reaching out his arm to grab yours and pulling you back into his embrace. He brushed the hair that had fallen in front of your face behind your ear. “Good because I really am sorry. I’ll talk to Erica and tell her she can’t do stuff like that.” 

You nodded your head, giving Isaac a shy smile. You still weren’t use to Isaac being so sweet. Isaac wasn’t your first boyfriend but he definitely was the sweetest and most caring.  
You pulled your arm from Isaac’s grip and took his hand in yours, linking your fingers together. You pulled on his hand indicating he should follow you as you made your way back to your room. You sat down on the bed, Isaac following suit. 

“I heard you got suspended.” Isaac let go of your hand, to recline on your bed, propping himself up with the pillows on the bed. 

You let out a laugh. “Yeah, for the rest of the day and tomorrow.” You laid back on the bed, your head laying on Isaac’s chest. His arm coming around to wrap around you. You placed your hand on Isaac’s chest, your fingers drawing shapes. 

Isaac placed a kiss on the top of your head. “What do you want to do with the time you have off then?” 

You drummed your hands on his chest, before sliding them down his body toward the button on his jeans. He grabbed your wrist, stopping you. He slide out from under you, and leaned over you, trapping your body beneath his. He gave you a grin, before pressing his lips against yours. This kiss wasn’t like earlier, slow and soft, this one was hard and passionate, his lips slightly bruising yours. You let your hands come up and press against the back of Isaac’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

You moved your hands down to Isaac’s back, gripping the hem of his shirt, you pulled on it, silently asking him to take it off. He pulled away from the kiss to take his shirt off before he returned his lips to yours. He slid his hand under your shirt, skimming his fingers up your bare stomach, your skin instantly breaking out in goosebumps. 

He then slid that hand behind your back to unclasp your bra. He broke off the kiss once again to pull off your shirt and bra. He then started placing kisses along your jaw down to your neck, alternating between placing kisses and sucking on the skin. As his lips moved down your jaw, he pinched your nipple, causing you to arch your back and press closer to him. 

His mouth found the nipple he had pinched and took it into his mouth, sucking on it. You let out a gasp as his action caused a clenching in your core. You could feel him grinning against your breast as his hand slid down your stomach to the button on your jeans. 

“Isaac..please.” He unbuttoned your jeans and slipped a hand into your underwear. Sucking harder on your nipple, his fingers found your clit and began to stroke it. His fingers dipping down to your opening, he pushed one finger and then another inside. Slowly, he moved them in and out. You let out a moan, your muscles clamping down on his fingers. His crooked his fingers in a “come hither” motion, hitting your g-spot. You felt the familiar pressure in your lower abdomen start building up. You pulled Isaac away from your breast to pull his lips down to yours. His finger skillfully worked at you as you kissed. You let out a moan of his name as your climax overtook you. 

He removed his fingers, causing you to let out a small whimper. His hands reached for his own jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear. Isaac reached over to the nightstand next to your bed and pulled out a condom. Sheathing himself, he slid into you, causing you to gasp up at the intrusion. 

You meet Isaac’s gaze as he gave you time to adjust to him, his blue eyes shining with arousal.. Isaac starting pumping his hips, starting out slow, he quickly picked up speed as your moans encouraged him to go faster. 

“Don’t stop..please.” You moaned out. Isaac angled his hips to hit your sweet spot, his hand coming to rub your clit. You dug your nails into Isaac’s back as your climax started building, his thrusts and fingers finally pushing you over the edge. You let out a scream of Isaac’s name as white spots dance behind your vision. Isaac gave a couple more thrusts before he followed you over the edge. 

He pulled himself out of you, pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash. He then laid down next to you on the bed. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his side. Laying a kiss on the top of your head, he pulled the blanket up over the both of you. 

“I love you Isaac.” You mumbled out tiredly as you closed your eyes. 

“I love you too y/n.” He whispered, placing another kiss on your forehead. 

You were just starting to doze off when the door bell rang. You jumped up out of bed and glanced out the window. A familiar blue jeep was sitting in your driveway, you had forgotten Stiles was coming over. “Shit, Stiles is here.”


	3. Isaac gets jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got asked on Wattpad to show Stiles' reaction. I hadn't planned on writing anything after what I posted but I decided to go ahead and write something else. Hopefully you guys like it.

You look down to see Stiles standing at the door, his bag slung over his shoulder. He must feel you staring at him, because he looks up and waves. A grin gracing his lips, he raises his hand to wave at you. You go to wave back when you release you are standing at your window with no clothes on, Stiles must realize this too, because a blush appears on his face. 

Stiles stammers out, “Y/n, why are you naked?” He looks down at the ground. Typical Stiles to look away instead of stare at you while you were naked. Most guys would have stared. 

“Sorry Stiles, I forgot I wasn’t wearing anything. Give me a second and I’ll get dressed. You can go ahead and come inside.” You pull back into your room, as you hear the front door open and then closed. Grabbing your clothes that are scattered around the room, you hastily pull them on. Isaac staring at you, with an eyebrow raised.

“Why did you do that? You knew you weren’t wearing any clothes.” Isaac says, a pout on his face. 

“Really Isaac, you think I purposely did that. Stiles and I are friends, I would have no reason to show off my boobs to him.” You shook your head at him. You couldn’t believe him, saying you had done that on purpose. You brush past him, and make your way downstairs. Stiles has already set up all his books and papers on the table in the dining room.

He looks up as you enter the room, and gives you a smile, a blush still staining his cheeks. “Hey y/n, sorry about seeing you naked.” His tone is meek and apologetic. It wasn’t like he had done it on purpose. 

You place a hand on his arm and let out a chuckle. “Stiles, it’s okay. It was my fault anyways. Besides it not like you looked that long.” 

Stiles lets out a laugh before dropping his gaze away from you. “I didn’t need to, I got a good look.”

Isaac chooses that time to enter the room and glares at Stiles. “Really, you were checking out my girlfriend. I always knew you wanted her.” 

Stiles stares at Isaac, his mouth hanging open. “I...I…wasn’t checking her out. We are just friends.” 

You turn to glare at Isaac. “Really? You are being a jerk. Stiles wasn’t checking me out, He doesn’t want me. God you are ridiculous. Maybe you should leave.”

Isaac looks at you, a confused and upset look on his face. “But why should I leave? You are mine, I don’t want other guys look at you. How do I know that you guys won’t do something if I leave?”

You had had enough at this point. You point at the door and yell at Isaac. “Get Out Now.” 

Isaac looks at you and starts to say something. You shake your head at him. “Don’t want to hear it, get out.” Isaac glares at you and then at Stiles before storming out.

You sit down at the table and look at Stiles, tears forming in your eyes. Why couldn’t Isaac trust you, he knew that you and Stiles were just friends. Stiles looks at you, before standing up, and giving you a hug. “I’m sorry y/n.” You hug him back, mumbling into his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault. It was Isaac being jealous. Let’s just forget it and do homework.”

Stiles gives you a squeeze before sitting down. You and he do your project for the next few hours, before he leaves to go home and have dinner with his dad.

You hear a knock on the door as you are getting ready to make something for dinner. You answer the door, to see Isaac standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

“I am so sorry y/n. You were right I was being a jerk. I love you, and I do trust you. I know that Stiles doesn’t want to be with you, and that he wasn’t checking you out. Please tell me you forgive me.”

You stare at Isaac for a few minutes, before nodding your head.” I forgive you, but don’t let it happen again.” He quickly nods his head and then wraps you in a hug, placing a kiss on the top of your head.

“I love y/n. I’m just scared you are going to realize you can do so much better than me and leave me.” He mutters sadly in your hair. 

You wrap your arms around him tighter.” I couldn’t do any better than you. I promise I’m not going to leave you. I love you Isaac.”


End file.
